My Love Is Like A Star
by breakaway27
Summary: Leaving is never easy. It means losing part of you, losing what you've known.


**Alright here's what you should know for this story (this one really jumps right into it, and I've tried to write a little before this chapter, but nothing was coming out right, so I just settled on this).**

**1. This takes place at the end of Break Dawn, during the battle scene. Irina has not been killed yet, Alice/Jasper have arrived with Nahuel.**

**2. There is another Cullen member-Jackson Finnigan Cullen (from somewhere in the Northeast, changed a year after Rosalie).**

**3. Jackson was married, but his wife left him in 1980.**

****Please message me if you have an questions, I think after the first few chapters all questions will be answered though!**

* * *

The wind whipped around me. I ran through the snow covered forest, sending silent prayers up to God as I pushed my body further. The gray boots that encased my feet barely dented the snow with the sped I was going.

I slowed as I neared the edge of the woods. There was a clear line between the two groups, and I realized I would have to walk through one of them to get there.

No one heard me coming, but the Volturi saw me instantaneously. Aro's eyes locked on mine and for a split-second his fear was revealed to me.

I walked through the groups of Carlisle's friends as I neared closer to my old family.

Esme let out a strangled sob upon seeing me, reaching out but then dropping her hand when she saw I was continuing on.

"Soph, what—," Edward started.

I turned, glaring at him. In that second his jaw snapped shut against his will.

"Sophia, what a surprise," Aro said.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him as I continued on, nearing the Volturi's side. "Yes, but imagine the surprise I had when someone let me know that you were planning on visiting my old family, Aro."

He shuffled nervously as I stood in front of him.

"I have to say, I didn't think you had it in you. Of course, you didn't count on me showing up…did you, Aro?" He didn't have a chance to speak before my eyes narrowed in on Irina locked in Demetri's arms. "Let her go," I hissed.

He dropped his hold, and she went to take a step towards me when Jane had her crippling to the ground in pain.

I snapped my fingers and Jane was turning her power to use on Caius. "Now, Jane, are you really that naïve?" I waved Irina forward and then gave her a gently push towards the other side of the field where her sisters were standing.

"The Cullen's broke the—," Aro started.

I paced around him, shaking my head. "We both know they didn't break any law, Aro. Why don't you tell me what you're really looking for here?"

He tried not to show it, but his eyes flicked to Alice and then back to following me. "Justice must—."

"I _know_ I told you to stay away from Alice," I growled, looking at him evenly. "Are you choosing to ignore my words? Or are you simply willing to risk your life for coveting her?"  
I twirled my finger in a quick circle and then snapped my fingers. As I did those motions the Volturi and their witnesses spun around and then sat on the cold, wet ground; Caius no longer writhing in pain, too. Aro remained facing me; his eyes could no longer hide his fear.

"To be all alone," I mused. "It's a new kind of fear for you, isn't it, Aro?"

He stayed silent. I knew he wouldn't speak anymore. He was too busy plotting his way out of the situation.

"I'm sure you never imagined that I would arrive," I added. I smiled slightly. "I bet you thought you could kill the Cullen's and then I would hear of it. Of course by that point, I would be too far into a depression to try and avenge my family's death. You thought I would join you, become a member of your silly version of a government. Didn't you, Aro?"

His jaw was clenched as I stared him down.

"I said, didn't you, Aro?" I demanded.

He fell to his knees at my silent command. "Irina said an immortal child had been created. You know the law, Sophia."

"Is the child immortal?" I asked, turning to face Edward.

He shook his head.

"Have you explained this to Aro?"  
"Yes," he said, giving Aro a glare.

I looked back to the leader of the Volturi. "And you're still here? Why is that, Aro?" I questioned. I walked around him when he remained silent. He saw me go towards his wife and his eyes widened the slightest bit. "It's a pity knowing that you can't do anything to save her, isn't it?"

He growled. "Don't touch her."

I sighed, shaking my head. "Words seem to be failing you, Aro. I have to say, I am quite ashamed of you."

"What do you want me to say?" he demanded.

"Stand up," I said simply. Once he was on his feet, I gestured to the Cullen's and their friends. "Now I believe you owe an apology to every single one of them."

His eyes hardened. "I apologi—." He stopped when I silently ordered him to shut his mouth.

"I said every single one of them," I repeated with a growl. "I believe you should hurry. The wolves have families to get back to, and an angry wolf is not something you want to be close too."

I flicked my wrist and he was moving forward to say his apologies. When he finished, I beckoned him back.

My voice was hard when I spoke next. "You may leave now," I told him.

In a flash him and his members were gone from the field.


End file.
